thats my kenny
by lil-dark-emo-child
Summary: this is my second fanfic:kyle and kenny are a couple cartman is'nt happt whats goin to happen?[slash kylexkenny]UPDATED! YAY
1. the welcome back

**hot chocolate **

**(kyles p.o.v)**

**im stuck in my room with my room mate im 17 soon to be 18 im in princeton uni and im stuck with one hell of a twat of a room mate, his name is george but i call him twat in the hat **

**1.hes a twat**

**2.he wears a hat**

**tomorrow i start my drive back to south park to see my family friends and my boyfriend kenny, i know kenny is poor whit trash but i love him, hes been a lot calmer since his da left hes stopped smoking**

**and well im his lil baby boy**

**im th yongest in the group it goes stan kenny cartman then me they are all 18 ill be 18 soon im also the shortest kennys the tallest then stan that fat-ass-eric cartman,stan has'nt change a bit or cartman has'nt the only thing thats changed about kenny is that he dose'nt wear that old orange hoody anymore,ive changed alot i cut my hair and spiked it up its still ginger ive got freckles and braces well all of us have got braces, i remember the first time me and kenny kissed our braces got stuck together.**

**im goin to go to bed ive got an early start tomorrow.i woke up to the sound of my alarm i got changed loaded my car and im off back to south park.**

**(kennys p.o.v)**

**oh my god oh my god my baby boy is comeing back today i cant wait i love him from his ginger hair to his freckles i love all of him he'll be here soon i got to get ready**

**(stans p.o.v)**

**my beat friend will be here soon me kenny and cartman are goin to meet him at his house kenny cant wait all hes been saying is i miss my baby boy well im goin to get ready now.**

**(cartmans p.o.v)**

**that stupid short son of a bitch jew is comeing home today his gay ass boy friend cant wait stan cant wait and i dont care so im goin to get ready slowly**

**(kyles p.o.v)**

**i turned the corner of my street and there stood stan fat-ass my mum,dad and lil brither ike and there he was my boy friend kenny mckormick running up the road lat like always i pull into the drive and get out of my car ,suddenly im picked up off my feet into a big embrce off kenny i hug him back everyone gives me a hug except for cartman thank fuckin god.**

**like it? the next chapter they will talk ; ) plz reveiw**


	2. the party

**the party!**

**(kyles p.o.v)**

**after the big welcome back kenny slipped his arm around my waist "he my lil baby boy theres a party tonight you wanna come with us"he wisperd in my ear "sure,what time"? i asked,"me and stan will pic ya up at 6:30 tonight and we'll drop ya off when its finished ok"he replied "umm ok sonds good ill see ya later then"kenny kissed my forehead and replied by saying "yer (kiss)ill see ya later(kiss)ok",**

**"ok bye kenny"my replied muffled by his mouth and then they left,i walked up to my house and put my things in my room,i had a shower and got ready,i spiked my hair up useing my brothers gel cause mines run out.i looked at the clock 6:29pm they'll be here now.there was a knock at the door so i answerd it there stood kenny"ya ready"? he asked "hmm oh yer..uh see ya later dad"i shouted **

**ive been in the car for a few minutes we were al silent intill i spoke up "umm who's party is it"?**

**kenny looked back and "grinned you'll see" he siad, ihate when he dose this.**

**we arrived at this building at 6:59pm,we got out of the car and a blindfold was tied around my head so i could'nt see,i think it was kenny that was leading me into the building.the next thing i know the blindfold was taken off my eyes and there was a big sign saying"welcome back kyle!" on it, i could'nt speak i was shocked at all off this but who would throw a party for me i looked around and there he was the person who done all of this for me none other than good old clyde,he throws the best party ever.**

**after a few hour of drinking i was pissed then someone shouted out "spin the bottle time", i went to the circle and sat by kenny and christophe "i'll go first"shouted the sweet careing bebe,she spun the bottle everyone was stareing at it it stopped on...CARTMAN!...poor bebe she had to french cartman**

**we played spin the bottled fo a while when it got to my turn i was fucking pissed out of my mind, i spun the bottle it kept spinning and spinning and then it stopped,who do i have to kiss,i looked up to the person who i had to kiss and it was...CARTMAN! NO WAY...i lookec at hime "come on kyle dont ya wanna kiss me"he asked he was'nt drunk i was he was'nt "not rely"i replied "just get ya ass over here now you stupid jew or i'll come over there"he shouted "m-ma-make me"i slured "suit your self"he said while getting up he walked over to me slowly,not only is he tall but he's a giant fat-ass he could squash me,"right then lets get this over with is it"he siad while neeling down infront of me i tried to back away but he grabbed my shoulders and started to come closer to kiss me,i felt something grab my hand i looked to what it was,its kennys..back to cartman now he came right up to my face and started to kiss me i hated it, it was horrible.he just laughed and walked away leaving me feeling sick.**

**the party lasted till 4:00am in the morning we were all to pissed to drive "dude i get give ya a lift now im too pissed"stan said and we all lauged "lets walk"kenny yelled i just laughed "come on en we'll walk"i slured and so we did.i got home at about 7:47am my mum was up and i was going to get hell**


	3. the worst hangover ever

**the wrost hangover ever!**

**(kyles p.o.v)**

**yer so i got in at 7:47am my mum looked at me with her death glare,i notticed that my dad ha dtaken ike out,he probley did'nt want to hear mym mum ranting and raneing i took a deep breath the**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**"KYLE MATTHEW BROFLOVSKI,WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN AND WORST OF ALL ARE YOU DRUNK"she screamd "umm (hic) i may be (hic) a little drunk (hic)s-s-sorry (hic)"is all i could reply**

**her face was a deep red she was goin to explode now "THATS IT GET YOUR STUFF AN D GET OUT IM NOT HAVEING A SMART-ASS DRUNKEN SON IN MY HOUSE NOW GO"wow shes kicking me out,so i got my stuff put them in my car,i went back into the house to grab my coat,i put it on and turned to my mother "(hic) fat bitch(hic)" is all i siad and then i left.**

**ive been driveing for five minutes when i started to feel rely tired i notticed kenny sitting on the curb so i pulled up by him, he looked up at me and a big drin spread across his face i rolled my window down "hey ken i got kicked out you wanna go get some coffe or smoething"i asked "sure babe, why did ya get kicked out"?he asked when he was settled in "for comeing homelat being a smart-ass and for being drunk"i replied with a big grin on my face, kenny just luaghed **

**after our coffe kenny asked if i wanted o move in with him he siad hes got a new flat so i simply siad "sure". when all my stuff was inside i felt like i was going drop to the floor and sleep,instead kenny picked me up and put me in his bed he sat on the bed and pulled me on to his lap,and started rocking side-to-side like somethinf you would do to a baby, i was'nt in the mood to argue i just drifted off to sleep on his lap.**

**"kyle wake up,come on kyle"i grunted and sat up looking around trying to figuer out where i was,ifound kennys big blue eyes stareing at me "your in my flat ky"he siad while trying to hold back laughter "mmm hmm"is all i siad he just giggled "come on kyle get your ass out of bed"he siad while pulling my leg,again i grunted,he gave one more hard pull and my ass made contacked with the floor "SHIT" i grumbbled as kenny helpped mr up "aww has lil baby kyle got a hangover"he siad in a baby voice and once again i grunted**

**what ya fink ? ill post more chapters a.s.a.p : ) im goin to france so ill fink of more ideas out there ; )xx**


	4. owch!

**chapter 4: owch! **

**(kyles p.o.v)**

**after getting dressed i walked in to the liveing room to see kenny sittig on the couch "morning ky"he said muffled by his toast "dont talk with your mouth open"i scolded "sorry dadyy"he teased wich made mw grunt.after a few minutes of watching t.v mt phone rang i looked at my sony erickson mom mob flashed across the screen i grunted and answerd "hello" "kyle bubbie where are you"before i answerd i mouthed it mym mom to kenny he just nodded and watche dthe t.v "im in kennys"i answerd after a while "oh are you going to come home, cause just to warn you your in alot of trouble for calling me a fat bitch"she yelled "BITCH" i yelled and hung up,"someones in a mood"kenny teased"shut up i grumbbled,"i'll make you feel better"he pured.next thing i know im being pulled to my feet dragged into the bedroom and pushed on the bed "kenny im not in the -"but i woz cut off before i could finish "tut tut tut kyle dont ya love me"he asked with puppy dog eyes it was so cute but focus now im angry not happy angry "kenny please im tired i got a head ache and my mom has pissed me off to the max now"i grumbled "aww poor little kyle dont worry big daddy kenny is here to make ya happy"he said with a grin on his face i simply grunted again,"come here kyle i want a cuddle"he pured "no ya dont ya want to kiss me dont ya"i replied with a grin on my face "am i that easy to suss out" he asked "you sure are" i replied,kenny looked at mw with big puppy dog eyes "you hurt my feelings do i need to punish you" he scolded "n-n-no" i rplied a bit scared "tuff i am" he siad with a grin on his face,next thing i felt was a hot stinging pain across my ass "OWCH...KENNY YOU TWAT"i yelled " tut tut tut kyle your a very naughty boy this morning"he cooed _SLAP! _"OW KENNY PLEASE STOP IT" i cried "ok ok im sorry now please can i get that kiss"? he asked i sighed "ok ok come here" "yay i love ya"he yelled , so we lip locked for few minuts and just cuddled for the rest of the afternoon **

_**i know its short i got too much homework! i'll update soon ; )**_


	5. cartman

**cartman**

**cartmans p.o.v**

_**god i hate kyle and kenny so much they piss me off so much,i wish they would die.**_

_**its kennys fault i feel this way i can remember that very night **_

_**flash back **_

_**"umm guys i got something to tell ya" said the young jewish boy also known as kyle i had to think os a knew way of saying he said or she said "shoot it buddie"repleid the raven haird boy called stan "well ya see the thing is that uh umm,i i i cant say sorry bye" and with that kyle way ready to walk away but was stopped bye the hooded boy also known as kenny "kyle you know you can tell us anything dont ya" "well yea ...sigh ok ok i'll tell ya i-i-im g-g-gay there i siad it bye" and with that kyle ran out of the room**_

_**"ha ha ha ha jew boy is gay ha ha ha ha ha ha"shouted cartman.**_

_**the next day kenny went to see kyle and told him that theres nothing bad about being gay cause i am so after a long night they became a couple and cartman has hated them since**_

_**end flash back**_

_**"ring ring ring ring" "hello" i answerd "hey cartman"replied the one and only stan marsh "nothing much just phoned to tell you kyles been kicked out of his house and has moved in with kenny and i wanted to know if ya wanna come over kenny with me"he replied "nah im ok i'll see ya later or something" i answerd "oh ok bye"he said and hung up before i could reply oh well**_

_**kyles p.o.v**_

_**"kenny stop it" i wined " noooo" he replied and continued to kiss me and tickle me which made me giggle "knock knock" "someones at the door" i sang "its stan" he said and answerd the door "hey dude umm i got bad news for you" was all stan said...**_

**_like it ? hate it ? pwease reveiw ! i'll update soon ;)xx_**


End file.
